


The Shining of a New Star

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hal Jordan finds himself at the end of the line, with nothing left to lose, he receives a visit from an acquaintance who offers adventure and a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shining of a New Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general story line and the characterizations.

There were few days when Hal Jordan felt the irony of the universe make it’s grandiose way over to his life and beat him in the face with its scepter of ‘Ha ha, jokes on you’. But today, it was especially bad. It was a week after Carol had left him, three days after he was ejected from the Lantern Corps, two days since Sinestro attempted to kidnap him and take him on a journey around the cosmos, and a single day since Clark Kent showed up to wonder why he wasn’t answering his comm. And today he returned to find ‘Eviction Notice, Final Warning’ on his door.

Jordan scratched at the back of his head, taking deep breaths. There were so many things he wanted to do. So many things he could have done. But he did none of them, turning and stalking off so he could use his pocket change to buy a drink. Though, he paused when he noticed a blond-haired gentleman standing by his car.

“Oh, don’t tell me I illegally parked or some shit.”  He grumbled, stopping just short of the other. He seemed young, but there seemed to be a great deal of wisdom hidden in his gaze. He didn’t look to be budging.

Then, slowly, the man shook his head. “I’m not here for the car, but the man, Hal Jordan.” He stated cryptically, shouldering a strange blue and yellow bag. Hal took his as an off sign, and planned to do something about it…. Then recalled his ring was gone. But the man raised a hand. “I am not here to fight, Lantern… Though, I suppose that’s rude of me to say, considering the events that have just transpired. Still, I must speak with you. We can drive or walk, whatever your preference.”

Bewildered by the strange man who seemingly knew more about him than he would have liked, he nodded towards the car, heading around and unlocking it, getting in. The passenger entered the car, settling, though remaining rather polite. He buckled up without being asked and focused on the bag with bright blue eyes.

After several minutes of driving, the man finally spoke. “Harold Jordan…. You have reached an important point in your life. You have much to go from here, but whether or not you can pass this hurdle will decide on your Fate.” His accent, British, was soothing and gentle, but remained firm. This was important.

Taking a deep breath, Hal considered these words. He wasn’t strange enough to be a psychic, and wasn’t getting paid, he could tell. He seemed familiar; but it was more the lanky and small, but muscled and strong form that he could identify rather than the face. And the voice… he felt like he’d better recognize it if it were coming through a helm.

“If you wish my identity, you should merely ask it. As for the reason I am present, it is because it is my duty to help people find their purpose. More of an on-the-side thing, but it holds great importance. That I had to speak to you means you are uncertain of your actions, your path in life. …So, I am here to help you clear up the confusion and guide you, if you wish of me.”

Slowly, he nodded, bobbing his head. “Okay…. Okay. Then, I guess I’ll start of simple. Who are you, and how do you know me? Besides the whole ‘guide’ and whatever bit.”

A soft chuckle escaped the other. The man unzipped the bag, holding up a familiar golden artifact. It was a helmet, to be precise; The Helm of Fate. “My name is Kent Nelson, but you would know me better as Doctor Fate. How I know you is- due to the fact- that you are Green Lantern, and Hal Jordan. Beyond that, I must know of you, for it is how it must be.” The blond Magi, the hero Fate, intoned.

“And… Why are you here as my guide? …What’s so important that the universe needs you? I mean, what’s the big deal? Am I gonna be the next Morgan Freeman, or something? I can’t see any reason for why this all is necessary… Assuming it is.” He shook his head.

A sigh escaped the other as he processed the questions. “I am here as I represent Fate. I represent what is to come… But for you, your path is uncertain and as a result of that, I was chose to help you. The importance of you could be listed in numerous ways. For example, though you might not like it, Parallax. The big deal, Hal Jordan, is that the universe needs to decide what shall happen for you and it’s still deciding. That’s unheard of. Though, you could very well be Morgan Freeman, that’s not quite the case.”

“So, you’re saying the universe doesn't know its head from its ass when it comes to what’s next for me, so it sent you to play tour guide?” he asked, gripping the steering wheel, but turning to look at the other as he put away the helm and zipped up the bag.

There was a heavier sigh from the magic-user, who rubbed his temples. “Yes, fine, I suppose that’s apt enough of a description. At any rate, today is the day it all starts. By midnight, you’ll have your intended Fate.”

“Hold on—Are you staying?”

Surprisingly, a flush rose to the other’s cheeks, and he looked away. “Ah, y-your decision is your own… I shouldn't be involved, really. And, erm, I mean, I…. probably… have something else to do.” He cleared his throat.

“Hey, hey, you can’t just claim to be my guide then leave when I actually need you. That would be such a bitch move. And from your stuttering, you just don’t like what you’ll have to do and as such are trying to get out of it…. Aren't you?” The brunette accused.

That silenced the man in the passenger seat, causing him to fiddle with the zipper. Then a muttered “well, I… Okay, yes…” and then a shuffling and a rubbing at the back of his neck. “Alright, I suppose I can hang around and just…. Guide, or whatever. Just remember this was your choice.” He huffed, crossing arms over his chest.

Only minutes later, they crashed into another car. Or… a miniature space-ship posing as a car? “HAL JORDAN OF EARTH. WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE, GREEN LANTERN!” The alien boomed, ignoring the gathering crowd as the two exited the car. “YOUR AID IS IMPERATIVE TO OUR SURVIVAL.”

“Great.” Hal sighed, then looked to Kent. “Well, do we go?” he asked, raising his hands in a questioning motion.

The blond folded arms over his chest. “Don’t ask me, this is your choice! I’m a guide, not your decision maker.”

“Fine. Is this a good decision to make?” he huffed. The aliens were staring at him, as if wondering if he was actually asking that. The crowds had begun to talk amongst themselves.

An eye roll from the hero told his displeasure. “It’s one of the better options in this case, but make up your own damn mind.”

Jordan shrugged at the words, ignoring the evident annoyance. “Well okay then. I’m in.” he grinned at the aliens who seemed quite relieved. They opened the door, beckoning them inside.

The two entered the ship along with the aliens. The blond chose the farthest spot he could be from Hal, staring out the window with arms crossed over his chest. He refused to even look at him, seemingly annoyed. Hal shook his head, sighing. Great. He swore he had the worst guide ever.

It would be several minutes in before he decided to start anything. “Okay, so why are you so upset at me, Kent? You come here, tell me you're here to help me figure out my Fate or whatever. And then you up and start telling me I gotta do this shit myself. So, what the hell?" he demanded, turning to the other, raising a brow.

"First off, Jordan, I said I was here to talk to you, not make your decisions for you. Yes, you have to do this yourself, because my Fate is already decided, not yours. So It doesn't matter to me if you play hero. I'll follow you because it's in my job description. So don't try and blame this on me, because it's on you to choose what you do with your life." Nelson jabbed at the other, not bothering to even look at him.

Hal frowned. "You said you were my guide! That means you LEAD me to what I need to do! And if your Fate is decided, doesn't that mean that everything I do to you was already going to happen? So that means I'm not deciding anything! Oh, 'play hero', of course. That's what I'm doing now. I'll blame you because of your shitty job! If you were half the guide you were supposed to be--"

A resounding boom came from the hull, throwing them around. Kent's head hit the ground with a sickening 'THUNK', and he seemed to go completely limp. Hal managed to string together a colourful curse as he leapt up, planning to help the other when the door opened, revealing strange aliens who attacked him, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 

"Congratulations, you fucked up wonderfully." Were the only words Hal received from Kent Nelson as he awoke. He looked over to the strawberry blond who lay at an awkward angle, arms going behind his head to where they were chained. The hair colour apparently came from the blood that was a result of his fall. "At least you found a creative and inventive way to do so!" The sarcasm was hard to detect over the tiredness in the statement of the male.

Hal sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't appreciate your rudeness, but I'll put it on the fact you probably have a concussion, so... Where are we? What's going on?" He asked, looking to where his hands were resting between his legs, chained to the wall in a manner similar to Nelson's. The ex-Lantern pulled a few times, then gave up as it seemed a futile endeavor.

Slowly shimmying down the wall until he could rest his head, eyes sliding shut, the other made a soft sound of contemplation. "...Well, I was kind of out of it, but we were transferred to another ship. Then we were brought here, to some kind of observation centre or.... something?" he shrugged with a heavy sigh. "We're being watched. Probably because humans are such strange creatures, and it only makes sense we be abducted to be stared at." he snorted, then shook his head. "Better get comfortable. The room's magic proof and you may be skilled, but not enough to escape."

"You should get an award for your negativity." The brunette stated, looking over the cuffs for some way to unlock them. Within seconds of beginning the search, there was a click and they popped open. He briefly wondered if he'd done that when he notice Kent pushing himself up, also freed. He took the opportunity to examine the room, pacing it. "Lemme guess, the only way out is the door they use to give use food?"

"Bingo." The other stated, making his way over to a panel in the wall, rapping against it with his knuckles. He briefly ran his hands over it, showing his companion the complete lack of a seam. It was just the same as the other walls. "They seem to use a technology that lets them actually pass through the wall. ....If I had the helm with me, I'd be able to do the same, I bet..." he huffed, putting his back to it and sliding down.

The taller paced the room, thinking. "...Why don't we stage a fight? Then they'll have to come in to break it." he suggested, snapping his fingers. Seemingly agreeing, the magi pushed himself up, putting up fists with narrowed eyes. The two lunged, and began to fight. Quickly, Hal realized Kent wasn't throwing his punches as much as he could, giving a few harsh blows, which he let go, considering they quickly became gentler.

He shoved the other down, straddling him to 'punch' at his face, a few of which were stopped, but several were allowed in before the man covered his face. Before he could get much farther, a strange hissing sound activated. He couldn't make a run for the door as a gas had seeped into the room. The wall, in fact, remained a wall. Instead, they were treated to the strange white mist that rose up and hung in the air.

Feeling strange, he collapsed onto of the smaller who pushed at him until he rolled off, both quickly becoming subdued. Well, subdued for a moment. The feeling had hazed at least Jordan's mind, and he had the oddest desire to just pull the younger-looking hero close and just hug it out. So, he acted on the impulse and received a tired pat on the back and a snuggle partner.

Until the mist faded, they just lay there as though they were high on some form of medication, patting each other and occasionally laughing. Kent was the first to settle down and come back 'down to Earth'. Or, recover his sanity. Either way, he pulled away and scrubbed at his face. "That was the most unpleasant thing I've done." he admitted to his still-recovering partner.

"You know, I didn't think you were such a cuddler." He laughed, grinning. His humor was still intact, and rewarded him with a bright blush and a weak punch to his arm. He easily swatted away further attempts until the other decided it would be better to just get up and kick him.

Another round of gas, and he had decided the better option was dragging himself to the wall and resting his head against it. "I don't think I've ever hated someone more than you." he added, pressing a palm flat to the strange substance. "Beyond your egotistical tendencies, there's also the need to show off and your general overbearingness. ...I can't believe I thought this was going to be a good idea." He groaned, hitting his head off the wall a few times.

Hal rolled his eyes. "Carol said the same thing, you know. But that was before she kissed me, and I'd rather you not." He snorted, looking over at the other, catching the reddening ear tips, counting that as a win.

"If it wouldn't end poorly, I'd light you on fire. As it is, I'm not even sure I could come close to attacking before they use the.... whatever that is. And I'm not sure of the flammability of the air."

Giving a laugh, the ex-pilot smirked. "Oh, you're just pretending you don't absolutely adore me. Few people can resist me."

Before an attempt at a retort could escape from the male, the door opened and as the alien entered with food, a violet light filled the room. This left the green and orange stripped being in a panic, trying to grab the ring.

" _Hal Jordan of Earth. You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires._ " it intoned, circling before shooting down to his hand. He glanced to Kent who had said something before freezing the alien in a block of ice.

The male slowly rose to his feet, swaying a bit. "That choice is yours and yours alone. This decision is yours to make, and will change what occurs next." He stated, heading to the alien to thaw the strange object in his hand, taking it and heading to the door.

Jordan took a deep breath, then shrugged. "It can't hurt to try it." he admitted, sliding it on.

Instantly a blinding light force Kent to look away, and the ex-pilot was lifted into the air. His clothing seemed to melt away, becoming a skin-tight and quite revealing pink outfit. A large portion of his chest, from his collarbone to just below his navel- dipping lower at the edges and having sections by his hips open- was open. The arms and most of his legs were completely covered, but the boots stopped about mid-thigh and his hips to where the boots were was completely bare of fabric. The Domino mask had stayed in place, though. Around his collarbone and arching out to jaw height around his head was a white collar, while just around groin level was a purple eight-point star.

He looked over himself, brows raising. "....You didn't--"

"I didn't see the point in mentioning the fact you'd be mostly nude." The blond shrugged. "The power's the same, save for the whole mind control bit. Yes, mind control. No, you can't try it on me, the reason being we're about to be attacked."

Hal frowned. "How do you know?" he questioned, tiling his head and playing with the ring, making a small construct of a lamp, making a face at the strain. It didn't seem will related, but needed some concentration.

Just then, loud footsteps approached the door, and then it opened. The blond tossed the device through the wall, where it exploded and knocked them back, he waved Jordan to go first, who flew through. The wall solidified behind him, but Nelson leapt through, losing his shoe. The two quickly knocked out any of the felled beings that still were awake.

Kent kicked his other shoe off into the approaching crowd, then cast out his hand, shouting something in old Egyptian which suddenly was understandable. " _Explode you piece of plastic garbage!_ " which probably sounded much more elegant in it's original state. Hal snicked as the shoe blew up at them. A gale of wind almost knocked him over, though, but did manage to send the aliens off their feet. " _Feel the wrath of nature itself, fools!_ That's what you get for playing with magic." And back to English.

He headed down the hall, followed by the other who murmured " _Let me fly like the star_ " before suddenly flying by his side. "I'll be a minute. Need to get the Helm. Wait by the doors of the hangar. They'll probably be waiting for us there." That said, the other twirled a bit to turn and get back on track before soaring off down the white corridor, turning another corner and vanishing out of sight.

Hal hunted down the hangar, then waited outside the doors, shooting down anyone who got to close. A sudden golden light filled the alcove, and he was joined by Doctor Fate. They entered the large open space and were quickly shot at by their strange laser-like weapons, even if the projectile acted more like acid. Fate dragged him into a little hideaway, huffing. "This will take both of us. I have not the slightest idea of how this will proceed, thus we must be prepared. How is your ring on charge?"

" _Ring is 2% charged._ " it replied, causing both to curse.

"Alright, ring, is there any way to charge you without the Lantern, or can you GET me a Lantern? Now would be good." The attackers were quickly encroaching on their location.

The ring paused, then beeped. " _Lantern is on route. It will take approximately three Earth Minutes to arrive. Other known charging methods are: large production of Oxytocin._ "

"Well, that won't help. We can't produce any kind of mineral that quick." Hal's nose crinkled. Then he paused, looking to the Magi. "Unless you could make it... Wait, why are you laughing?"

The man was laughing quite hard, shaking violently. "That- That is gold. No, no, Hal Jordan, you do not understand. It-- It is not a Mineral. It is a..." He paused to take off the Helm. "It's a hormone secreted by the brain. It's commonly referred to as the 'Love Hormone' Or, the 'Cuddle Hormone'. Your ring's telling you that you should make some Oxytonic by interacting with someone in a loving way. Cuddle, kiss, et cetera." he stated.

Jordan paused. "How do you even know that? ...A-anyways, so you're telling me that to charge this ring, I need to kiss someone? And you're pretty much my only option.... Alright, fine." He raised his ring, tapping it to the stunned male who had opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to continue. Instead, he was being pushed up to a wall, mouth covered.

Blue orbs became lidded, and the ring-wearer let the hand fall to the collar that secured his cape, pulling the shorter to him. He did most of the work, but the other seemed pretty lousy at it. It did briefly occur to him that Kent might have never kissed anyone before that moment, but he silenced it, instead focusing on the action. Then he drew back, watching with amusement as the other collapsed, touching swollen lips with gloved hands, eyes widening with surprise.

" _Ring 59% charged._ " it reported. He picked up the other for a brief press of lips. " _60%._ " it then reported.

The man leaned back, breathing shakily. He quickly yanked on his helm. "We will talk about this later, I swear." Back to the full pronunciation, high and mighty sounding voice, and straighter posture. Back to Doctor Fate. Before Jordan could say anything else, the other exited and shot beams of light at the attackers, beating them back. Hal quickly covered his back, and they headed for the hangar doors. "Shall we?" he asked.

"That we shall." Hal replied, and both aimed at the door, hitting it with their full strength. The pink-radiating man shot out first, followed quickly by the magic-user. They headed back towards where the Earth would be. "Hold on, what about the aliens we were supposed to help?"

Fate shook his head. "They were fakes. Made solely for the purpose of capturing the one known as Green Lantern. Even if they seemed to be real, in truth, they were made on the ship. I had passed the production room during my search for the Helm of Nabu." he sighed, turning back to see what was happening. The ship's doors were being sealed first, before they could follow. "I strongly believe we should not yet return to Earth. Perhaps Oa, to warn them of this threat?"

Hal shrugged. "Well, I wasn't really doing anything anyways. Besides, I think it'd be great to see the others again. ...Ah, not sure about the suit, though..." he huffed.

A groan came from his companion. "Get over the suit, Jordan. If you do not like it, get another Corps to take you in." Then a sneer came into his voice. "You know, I bet Sinetsro would love to see you like this, let alone taking you in." he snorted. "To answer your previous question, Doctor Fate is not just a name, I am an actual doctor... Also you did not have to kiss me. We could have easily hugged."

"I would die first." The human snapped. "Oh... you are? Huh. Would have never guessed." He seemed to try to leave it there, but Fate loudly cleared his throat. "...Okay, okay. I wanted to know if you were decent at kissing. Which, you aren't. Maybe a passing grade."

"I am.... And thank you, but I will have you know I do not do such things often, if ever. A lack of knowledge to such a situation should be understandable." The smaller grumbled.

The Star Sapphire stopped. "Hold on. Hold on. Wait, you're a virgin?" he asked, brows as high as they could go.

A snort escaped the helmed man. "You act as though that is a surprise, Hal Jordan, but in truth I am a very solitary person. I do not pretend that I am well liked. I am not. And since Inza is long gone, there has been no other. Since returning to this life, I have had no one. And that is quite satisfactory to myself. I do not desire to be loved, nor do I wish to be the one giving away my heart. I shall simply live as I must, but my purpose here is to be Fate."

"Oh, don't give me that shit. Even Batman has a love life, and he's almost as solitary as you are. There's probably someone who loves you but is too afraid to talk to you! I mean, you are pretty intimidating in the metal helm." He did pause, bowing his head respectfully. "I can understand that, but at the same time, I doubt Inza would want you to be alone. It seems a sad life. Even if I've always been a Green Lantern, a puppet for the Guardians, someone to be replaced when I'm no longer useful... I still made myself something more. You can do the same!"

Shaking his head, blue eyes focused on the green dot in the distance and the doctor headed for it, not waiting up for the ex-lantern. "Batman has people he cares for, and who cares for him... If they will not approach me, then I will not know of them. I cannot simply make myself friendly for an assumption. ...Look, I understand you wish for me to find someone, to become a nicer person... Or maybe it is the ring making you think I require love to live. The point is, I do not want to be more than who I am, Hal Jordan. So please, stop these attempts, for I have made up my mind on this."

The Sapphire shot forwards, then grabbed his arm, staring into the slots where the eyes should have shown, but didn't. Instead they were white, blank sections. It fit the man who seemed to be beneath them, but not Kent Nelson. The one he had come to know. "Fine, how about this-- We get back, you and I- Kent Nelson, not Doctor Fate- We go on a date. If you don't like it, I'll leave it be. But if you do, you give it another shot, okay?"

The other actually rolled his head a bit, evidently rolling his eyes along with it. But he did eventually sigh and nod at the insistent stare. He shook off the hold, and they returned to the task at hand.

Landing by the Guardian meeting chambers, Hal was sent a warning alert that he should head to Zameron. He dismissed it, promising he would once the situation was cleared up. Then the pink and gold figures headed to the green one by the door who looked them over with evident shock.

"Oh, laugh it up.... I need to speak to the Guardians. You lot have a problem." Jordan stated, crossing arms over his chest, hip jutting out a bit.

Fate snickered, but made no comment. The Green Lantern sighed, but nodded, and they were allowed to enter with the alien being.

"-And I will not stand for-- We are busy-- Hal Jordan?" The thought process quickly left the lead Guardian, the blue figure staring quite openly in stunned surprise at the appearance of their once best Lantern.... In pink. Well, violet, if one were to be technical.

The human grinned and shrugged. "Hey. So, you guys have a problem, and since I'm such a nice guy I thought I'd drop by and tell you about it. You see, just an hour- or so- earlier, I was on Earth. But a couple of aliens came crashing on the planet, looking for me. Apparently due to my Lantern connections. So, someone is going after Lanterns and ex-lanterns, and kidnapping them. Putting them in cells on this ship and thus far only 'observing' them. But they were CREATING life. They had some weird rifles that shot laser acid. And I'm just saying they knew who I was which means they've been tracking multiple Lanterns, I bet, and they are prepared to capture even the most powerful of them."

The council whispered amongst themselves, then the leader turned to them. "And you witnessed this with your own eyes?"

Moving forwards, the blond floated to them, but stayed below them in respect. "I am Doctor Fate, servant of the Lords of Order.... And I can vouch for the statement of this Lantern. In fact, the ship is on it's way here, and will be attacking shortly." He stated.

They took his words into account, and then dismissed them, getting their people together.

Fate took his hand, tugging him away from the gathering forces. "Your Fate is set, Hal Jordan... And our time here is finished." He stated, opening a portal to Earth. Hal went with him, if only because he had little other choice. "Once more, the ring gives you strength. Use it wisely... I know you will." There was some form of fondness in his voice. Another portal opened.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Slowly, the helm was slid off, the man stepping between locations. "I must return to the tower to get ready. I was informed I have a date." There was an amused smile on the man's face... and the coast city inhabitant liked to think he had made that difference.

He waved until the other was gone, then headed back to his apartment, shocked to find that the eviction notice was gone. A note was attached to the door, from Carol. " _We are friends, but you will pay me back the second you get your paycheck._ " He sighed, entering the cleanly space. He quickly found a bill on the table for a tow, as well as for the rent. But what caught his attention more was his flashing comm. He quickly picked it up. _  
_

" _So, Star Sapphire, I guess it is? ...We could really use your help on this. If you don't mind._ " The teasing of Superman was a welcome sound.

"I guess so. ...Not like I got much else to do. But I do have a date first." he told the Man of Steel, laughing. "May just bring a friend with me."

As Hal inspected the ring, thinking on what would happen next, he slowly smiled. "...You know... I think life's looking up for me. I guess Fate's not as much of a bitch as everyone claims."

The start of something different. The beginning of something new.

The shining of the newest Star Sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, that's probably going to be it for this story unless anyone would like me for to continue this.


End file.
